


Breaking

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: But we all knew that, Chris is really fucked up, M/M, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Chris Keller reflects on past and present victims.





	Breaking

** 11.  **

They'd been predictable. Naive.  _Boring_ . They'd visited the same places, talked to the same people, danced with the same guys, ordered the same drinks. Watching them had been easy, charming them even more so. A smile, a compliment, a wink, a dance, a drink (or two or three or—), and they were his. He took them home, he fucked them and then he strangled them. He would delight in their wide, terrified eyes, their hands clawing at his, and the way they would finally go limp in his grasp. 

The feeling of satisfaction had never lasted for long. In the end they were disposable. He can barely remember their names now, their faces and writhing bodies melding together in his mind. They'd been easy to break, easy to manipulate and charm. So _b_ _oring_ . 

That's where Toby is different. Toby is a challenge. Toby's everything those other guys weren't: unpredictable, suspicious,  _exciting_ . 

At first it was just a favour for an old 'friend', but it becomes so much more when Chris realises how much he wants to know what kind of look will be in Toby's eyes when he realises he's been played. 

(And maybe there is something else there too, but Chris doesn't like to dwell on  _that_ .)

 


End file.
